Highly polarized compositions or materials have long been known to have decidely and severly detrimental effects upon the electrical properties, such as insulation resistance and dielectric strength, of typical dielectric electrical insulating compositions or compounds thereof. This markedly detrimental effect upon electrical properties presents a significant obstacle or absolute deterrent to the addition or use of a number of common additives or agents which have highly polar characteristics, such as flame retardants comprising halogens or phosphates, in many types of dielectric electrical insulating materials.
Accordingly, the utilization of many highly effective, commercial flame retarding agents is therefore either precluded from service in dielectric electrical insulating materials or products thereof, or the tolerable amounts or proportions of such highly polar flame retardant additives are so reduced or restricted in compromising or offsetting one desired property against another, so as to significantly diminish the potential effectiveness of such flame retarding agents and thereby significantly lower the level of resistance to flame and combustion otherwise obtainable in electrical insulating materials or products utilizing such materials.